Who am I?
by hikari-nya-o.o
Summary: Sawada Natsuki, a young girl who lost both of her parents a young age, survived with just her elder brother Giotto. When Giotto died, she was adopted into the Vongola, and lived with the Varia. Soon the 'accident' happened and froze Natsuki's heart. After 8 years she was sent to Japan with Reborn to train Decimo of the Vongola, or she thought. Fem.Tsunaxall
1. A Girl with a Hole in Her Heart

Hikari: I know I probably shouldn't start another story, but I just couldn't help it any ways I hope you enjoy it as much as you with my other story!

**Warning: All italics are flashbacks**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR IN ANY SORTS OF WAY!  
**

* * *

_Sawada Natsuki, Age 4_

_"Mummy, where's daddy?" The young Natsuki asked her charming mother, Sawada Nana._

_"Daddy will be here soon! How 'bout you go and play your brother Giotto now?"_

_"Hai!" The little happily agreed, since her brother was her second favourite person. Her first is definitely her mummy!_

_The young brunette ran towards her half-brother. Suddenly she was mid-air, the girl squealed and looked up only to find her prince. Her half-brother, Giotto. Giotto had blonde hair, while Natsuki has soft honey brown hair. But both of them had anti-gravity hair, though Giotto's is more obvious. The boy had sky blue eyes, whilst the girl have big chocolate brown eyes. They are different, yet they have the personality, all extremely caring, sweet and have a smile that can kill anyone._

_"Mou, Gio-nii put me down!" Natsuki pouted_

_"No, I wish it could be like last untill forever!" Giotto hugged his Tsu-chan even tighter._

_"Ah, I can't breath.." That made Giotto let go of the girl almost instantly_

_"Phew Gio-nii, anyways how's G-nii and the others?" The young girl asked her elder brother sweetly_

_"They're fine, G is still trying to convince Asari to take off that ridiculous clothing of his. Lampo is being his usual chldish-self, Knuckle is still doing boxing and breaking other people's eardrums . Alaude with his discipline Daemon and his hopeless flirting tries with Elena." The blonde went on telling Natsuki stories of his unique friends, until someone grabbed Natsuki's hand. Giotto looked up and saw his father, Sawada Iemitsu giving her sister a gigantic bear hug. When Iemitsu finally let go, Giotto gave his father a serious talk about not killing his own daughter. When the long talk consisting Iemitsu whining about his Gio-chan growing up came to an end. The happy family of four went ahead into the car and drove off._

_The family seemed so happy, but fate had something else planned for them._

_As the Sawadas drove, another truck is speeding down the street as well. 3,2, 1! The two vehicles clashed with a heavy impact._

_TIMESKIP... Natsuki's POV_

_"Natsuki...Tsu-chan, wake up!" A low voice rang throught my head._

_"Gio-nii.. Is that you?" I asked softly_

_"Yes, sweetie."_

_"Where am I?"_

_"You are in the hospital."_

_"Why am I in here? And where is Papa and Mama?" I asked, even though I already know the answer_

_"You are here, because we had an accident. Papa and Mama...um, went away and became the star." Giotto explained to me, I know Papa and Mama are dead, but my heart won't except the truth. It'd too much for me to handle, but for the sake of my nii-chan I faked a smile._

_"Oh I see, but where are we going to live from now on?"_

_GIOTTO'S POV_

_'Mine, Tsu-chan taken the news quite well. I'd expected her to at least drop a few tears. But she is smarter than your average four years old.'_

_"Well, we'll go to this place called orphanage, where other kids like us, whose parent had also trned into stars, lives." I told the little girl, the girl gave me a slight nod and yawned. I patted the girl's hair and kissed her forehead. "Good night, sweetheart."_

_"Good night, Gio-n..."The girl whispered._

* * *

Hikari: Hope you enjoyed it, remember to review!


	2. A Vongola

**Hikari: I'm back! I got inspiration, so I decided to upload another chapter, but I can't promise I will always upload this fast. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Warning: OOC-NESS**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR**

* * *

_Sawada Natsuki, Age 5 _

_"Hi Tsu-chan, how's school?" Giotto asked her beloved sister _

_"It was a lot of fun! I played with Hiba-chan and Yama-chan!" The little girl exclaimed. _

_"Well, that's good." Giotto gave Natsuki a small smile, "Well nii-chan have something to tell you." _

_"What is it?" Natsuki tilted her head _

_"Well,it's about me and my friends." _

_"You mean, G-nii, Asari-nii, Kuckle-nii, Lampo-nii, Alaude-nii and Daemon-nii." The girl listed all of her brother's friends name out _

_"Yes, we..." _

_"Hey Primo!" (GUESS WHO THE VOICE IS) _

_"Good afternoon, Giotto." _

_"Yare, yare. Why am I here?" _

_"HELLO TO EXTREME!" _

_"Hn." _

_"Nufufu... Why hello." _

_Natsuki and Giotto turned around and saw the six 'nii-chan' Natsuki mentioned. _

_"Hello minna!" Giotto cheerfully replied _

_"Hn, what about me!" The brunette pouted _

_"How could've we forget about you, young lady. Nufufufu..." The blue melon-head went forward and tried to give her a hug, remember he TRIED. _

_"Nuh-uh, you are not hugging me Daemon-nii, last time you did it you touched me weirdly!" Natsuki dodged the hug as she said this. _

_"Oh my! Tsu-chan, why didn't you tell nii-chan this bad man touched you!" The older Sawada exclaimed _

_"Nufufu...Primo do you have a death wish, fufu..." _

_"N-no..." _

_While all that was happening, Natsuki ran up to everyone else and gave them a big hug. Even the aloof Alaude accepted it. They just couldn't refuse this cute little girl, but they know it's about time they part, since they don't belong in this time line. _

_"Mou, why did you give everyone else a hug, but me! Tsu-chan!" Daemon wailed _

_"Ok, nii-chan if you don't touch me weirdly then I will give you a hug!" Natsuki smiled and reached forward to give the melon-head a hug. Daemon hugged back and his hand trailed down... _

_"OW!" The blue-head cried as a pair of handcuffs landed perfectly on his hand. _

_"*Sniff* DAEMON-NII YOU LAIR!" Natsuki screamed. _

_Daemon looked at everyone else and saw six angry teenagers staring back at him. _

_"Oh... How 'bout we tell Tsu-chan why we are here today!" Daemon suggested, trying his best to escape the deadly glare. _

_"Right... Tsu-chan what you are about to hear it's probably really um... well depressing?" The blonde began his announcement. _

_"Let me guess. You are not from this era." The brunette guessed _

_"We are not... WAIT, what did you say!" Giotto exclaimed, the others also had a shocked expression _

_"You are not from this era?" _

_"Natsuki how did you know?" G asked her adopted sister _

_"Well, you guys talked like you don't belong in era and act liked it as well. Oh and dressed like it also. I mean who would wear that now!" The girl pointed towards Daemon's clothes. _

_"Well, excuse me, but I think I have a lovely taste!" Daemon complained _

_"See! Nobody talks like that. We don't use lovely okay!" _

_"So, you know this whole time we don't belong to this era and you didn't care." Lampo questioned the girl _

_"Yep, we are a family, so I will accept you for who you are!" Natsuki giggled gleefully _

_"I see, well there's something I wanna tell you, I'm actually the..." _

PRESENT, NATSUKI, AGE 15

"Natsuki, wake up! Darling wake up!" A voice invaded Natsuki's head

"Arg... Giotto-nii, don't go!"

"Sweetie, it's just a dream. Calm down." The man calmed the teen down

"Lussuria-nee, where am I?" Natsuki asked

"You are in the Varia headquarter, what did you dream?" Lussuria patted Natsuki's forehead

"I dreamt of my brother and his friend." Natsuki quickly hid her emotion and put on a poker face

"You know sweetie, you don't have to hide your emotions from me. You can trust me."

"It seems like you know me too well." Natsuki gave a small smile.

"Of course~ After all I'm like your second mum!" Lussuria smiled back. " Now it's time you wake up and get ready, remember you are meeting Nono for another mission today!"

"Right... That old man."

"You know you are becoming more and more like Xanxus!"

"Xan-nii...Please don't say his name in front of me." Natsuki's face darkened

"Of course, if that's what you want. Now get dressed, or do you need my help!~" The man teased

"No!" Natsuki exclaimed as he pushed her mother-like figure out of her room.

TIMESKIP, VONGOLA HEADQUARTER

Natsuki arrived at the Vongola HQ and began her small trip to her boss's office. When she arrived, she knocked on the door three times.

"Come in." A mature voice came from the other side of the door.

"Good morning, Nono-sama and Reborn-san."

"Good morning, Natsuki." A mature voice and a child-like voice replied

"Why am I needed today, Nono-sama?" Natsuki inquired using her professional voice

"I need you and Reborn to go to Japan and train the Decimo of Vongola."

"I see, the new heir has been decided. May I ask who is it?" Natsuki was really curious now, since all of the heir passed away.

"You will know when you reach Japan, but for now you will just be informed. You will be working as an advisor and as tutor to the Decimo."

"I understand, sir." The girl inwardly complained, she doesn't want to train the next boss of the famiglia.

"If there's nothing else, Reborn you may leave, Natsuki you stay." Nono told Reborn

After Reborn left, Nono's face softened and gave a small smile to Natsuki.

"Now Natsuki, take a seat."

"No thank you, Nono-sama. If you have anything to ask me, then please say. If not, I will take my leave now." Natsuki refused the old man coldly.

"You don't have to call me by my title now, there's no one here now."

"Why shouldn't I, you are my boss, are you not?" The teen refused to all Nono by his other title under any circumstances.

"But you are my adopted daughter, you are Vongola Natsuki." Nono stated

"I sorry, but I gave up that last name after what you've done to him. **Timotoe**."

"I see you are still mad about that, well you may leave now."

"Have a good day, sir." Natsuki left the boss all along.

"You too..."

* * *

**Hikari: Hope you enjoyed it! Remember to review! BTW I can't believe I got more people reading this story than my other one.  
**


	3. A Cold Assassin

Hikari: Hallo! I'm so glad you guys liked my story! Yeah! Anyways, enjoy my story!

**Warning: OOC-NESS**

**DISLCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR...  
**

* * *

PALERMO AIRPORT

If you are currently at Palermo Airport, you would've saw the strangest combination of a baby wearing a mafia-styled suit, plus a girl wearing something most mother would forbid their daughter to wear (use you imagination, basically extremely punk-styled clothing). Their travelled through the crowd to the gate without uttering a word, but the silence came to a end when they finally entered the plane and sat down.

"So how are you, Tsu-chan?" Reborn inquired

"Please do not call me by that name, it's reserved only for my friends and family." Natsuki coldly stated

"But aren't I your family, since I'm you tutor." The hitman looked at his student carefully and clearly for the first time in 8 years. Ever since the 'incident', his student has cut off all ties with his adopted father, and will not go to the Vongola HQ, unless she's summoned for meeting or for mission reports.

_'The girl has change drastically during the past 8 years, she is no longer the smiling little I saw when she was first adopted. She changed, she no longer shows any emotions. She always puts on this wall around her, whenever people outside of Varia is around her. She is also tainted, tainted by all those life she took away, but this is all part of the job. A job as an assassin. After the 'incident' she left and locked herself in her room at the Varia HQ, I heard from some of the Varia members that she will not even see Lussuria, who is a mum figure to her. She didn't eat any food or drink anything, she was lifeless. Sometimes when you pass her room, you will hear faint sobs. When she finally decided to come out, she was turned into a different person. She started to take missions that involves assassination, something she would never do before the 'incident'. She started to train for often and became more blood-thirsty, she keeps wanting stronger opponents. By the time she finished her training, half of the Varia was knocked unconscious."_

"Reborn-san, did you hear what I said before?" Natsuki asked

"I'm sorry, you were saying?" She lack emotion, her voice is always monotone. Even I can't do that.

"I was saying you are no longer my tutor, the second you followed Timotoe into 'that' and did it to 'him'. You are no longer my tutor."

"But I was your tutor, so I'm still your family, right?" What have you been through? Have 'that' really affected you that much?

**"I have been through more than you can imagine. And yes, 'that' has affected me that much, it had affected me more than you imagine!"** Natsuki tried her best to keep her cool, but sadly it didn't work. She even started yelling in Italian, which it's something she don't do, unless she is freakin' mad.

**"Well I can see it perfectly. But I still remember when you first came here, you were so sweet and normal."**

_**Flashback**_

Reborn has just returned from one of his dangerous mission, and was on his way to report to ninth about it. As he travel down the corridor of the Vongola HQ, he looked around. For once everything was normal and the same.

_'Eveything is calm and normal, the usual clean corridor, the usual painting on the wall, the usual girly and childish squeal, the usual... wait, what? A girl squeal, as far as I know, which is a lot, there's difinitely no child in Vongola. It might have been the sun guardian from Varia, no that's not it, I just met them at the airport. They are also heading back to the HQ and I'm pretty sure I got out way before them. The who can it be?'_ Reborn walked to the noise, only to find a girl around 5 sitting on the floor laughing.

Now Reborn has seen many weird things, but this is beats all of them. An innocent looking girl laughing at a blade with blood on it. I mean WTF! The girl suddenly flinched and looked up. Then she screamed her head off for no particular reason and started crying, then she called out grandpa.

Footsteps were soon heard, an elder man walked out and picked up the young girl and patted her caringly. Reborn looked at the man and said the one thing he could.

"Who is she ninth?"

"Oh hi there Reborn! Didn't see you there, oh let me introduce you to my adopted daughter, Vongola Natsuki. Tsu-chan say hi to Reborn." The ninth boss of Vongola kindly introduced his new daughter to his most trusted comrade.

Reborn the other hand was dumbstrucked by the fact his boss, who is in his 60s' is adopting another kid, who is young enough to be her granddaughter and also by the fact the ninth wasn't the bit disturbed by the fact the brat is holding a bloody blade. As if the old man was reading Reborn's thought he spoke up.

"If you are wondering why I adopted this young girl, is because her parents are both Vongola, they died because of a mission. I felt guilty, so I decided to adopt her. As for the knife, it isn't blood, it's simply strawberry jam, we were just having morning tea, when this young lady decided it's alright to run away." Timotoe playfully teased the girl

"I see Nono, but who is her parents?"

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you for now."

"Si. Well it seems you are busy, I'll report later. Have a good day sir." Reborn bow slightly and left.

"You too Reborn."

"See ya! Scary little boy!" Young Natsuki also chirped in.

PRESENT

"You know you can stop daydreaming now, Reborn-san." Natsuki flicked the hitman's head

"What do you want?" Reborn asked as wakes up at the pain

"We are at Japan."

TIMESKIP, ON A CAR

Natsuki and Reborn are curently in a car ready to depart for their hotel. They are temporarily staying there until they thought a plan. It was deadly silent inside the car, both hitmans did not talk. Once again Reborn decided to ask a question.

"What exactly happened after you left your room?"

Natsuki know perfectly what Reborns means, but decided to ignore Reborn. She soon gave up when she felt deadly aura coming from Reborn, no matter how powerful she is physically and mentally, that aura is still something to be afraid of, so she decided to answer his question.

"Well, I decided to take my mind off the whole incident..."

_**Flashback, 7 years ago**_

Natsuki finally decided it's time she face the reality. For the first time in a week she left her room and went to the kitchen. She searched around for some food, but she had luck, until she bumped in to her favourite sun guardian, Lussuria-nee.

"Hi, Natsuki! I'm glad you decided to come out!~ You must be starving, let me cook you something!" Lussuria looked at her beloved little sister.

"Thanks, Lussuria-nee." Lussuria was horrified, though she didn't show. Tsu-chan's voice, is lack of emotion. She has basically zero expression in it. What happened?

After a few minutes, Lussuria manage to make a plateful of pancake and some fresh orange juice. And in no time Natsuki gulped it all down, she bid a thank you and left. Lussuria looked at her shadow as it fades away, he wondered if the 'incident' has finally broke her strong little girl.

Natsuki was heading the direction of the office of the temporarily boss of Varia, Superbi Squalo. She knocked on the door and went in. She saw her brother-figure sitting on the chair, his other brother-figure once sat. **'Natsuki this is no time to sympathized yourself! Concentrate on the task!'**

"Squalo-taicho, I want to go to a mission."

Squalo was surprised when he saw the girl so pale and thin, he was more surprised when the girl called her captain, he was even more surprised when the girls asked for a mission.

"VOOIIII TRASH! THERE'S NO RESEARCH MISSION AVAILIABLE."

"I don't care if it's an assassination mission or whatever. Just give me a damn mission." Natsuki was now in rage, Squalo still treats her like a child!

To say Squalo was surprised, is now an understatement. The kid in front of him it's not the same kid who would risk her to protect other people, she is not the same kid who wouln't even kill a fly! She changed, the 'incident' changed her.

"OKAY TRASH, HERE'S AN ASSASSINATION MISSION. YOU HAVE TO..." Squalo continued to explain the mission.

PRESENT

"That's all it happened. Happy now?" Natsuki stopped telling Reborn when they reached the hotel

"Yes I'm delighted. Okay we will be in two different rooms, go to your room and take a shower. Get plenty of rest, we'll be leaving at 8 tomorrow."

"Yes sir. Have a nice evening."

* * *

Hikari: Hi guys! Hope you enjoyed it! ANyways the 'incident' will be revealed later on so yeah! Anyways review please! ;9


	4. Vongola Decimo

**Hikari: Hey guys, sorry for the late update! I was busy, anyways enjoy.**

**Warning: Horrible grammar  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR in anyway or form!  
**

* * *

THE NEXT DAY...

It was 8 in the morning and the two were ready to go to their next boss's home. It was only a 10 minute walk from the hotel, once again the trip was awkward and silent. Once they arrived at the house with the nameplate 'Sawada', they knocked on the door and a woman with a lovely smile and short brown hair walked out.

"Mum?" Natsuki was absolutely shocked, for the first time in years she showed her emotions to the outside world.I mean who wouldn't if you late mother is standing right in front of you!

"Tsu-chan is that you?" The woman asked, as shocked as Natsuki is, if no more shocked.

"Mum, but you were, I mean didn't you pass away during the accident?"

"No! Tsu-chan I thought you passed away, that's what Iemitsu told me!" Nana was really happy that she was able to see her daughter again, she was literally in pools of tear.

"Iemitsu, you mean Sawada Iemitsu?"

"Yes. He's your father don't you remember?" Nana was afraid her daughter have amnesia and couldn't remember who her father is.

"Yes, I remember it perfectly well now." Now Natsuki was emitting killing-aura, not that Nana noticed, she's too dense to notice anything. Though Reborn felt it perfectly well.

_'Sawada Iemitsu, the boss of CEDEF, Outside Adviser of Vongola. They hold very little power during times of peace; however, they become a very important part of the Famiglia during times of crisis because, at such times, the CEDEF leader becomes the Vongola Famiglia's second-in-command, and also merges with the main Vongola. The CEDEF can thus be considered the "second Vongola (From the Reborn wikia). That od man, he doesn't even act like he remembers me, when we meet during meetings. Now me and him have met in more than one occassions, since the Varia and the Vongola never got along, especially after the 'incident', so everytime they meet, it would always end up in blood and chaos. No one in Varia can see the Vongola without get blood all over them, no one except me. Even I dislike Vongolaas well, I can usually get hold of myself, before it get ugly. So I became the representative Varia and attends the meetings. Iemitsu on the other hand, joins the meeting as the boss of CEDEF. We even chatted for a few times.'_

_'The first time we chatted, he doesn't even know who I am. Either he is a supreme actor or he just don't know me. Which angers me even more, if he knows me and doesn't want to acknowledge me. What kind of father is he? Wait, could it be e just abandoned me and Gio-nii at the hospital? That bastard how could he!'_

"Tsu-chan are you okay?" Nana is really worried now, her daughter is now displaying a wide range of emotion and most of the are not really healthy emotions.

"I'm fine mum." _Do not let out the anger on mum, do not let it out on Nana!_

"I see, well why are you here in the first place?" Nana asked her daughter, since it doesn't seem like her daughter knows she lives here.

"Hi Sawada-san. My name is Reborn and I'm your daughter's tutor slash temporary guardian. Me and my boss is just here to return the child, though I still have to stay here and act as Natsuki's tutor." Reborn finally joins the conversation.

"W-what! What the..." Natsuki's words muffles when Reborn covers her mouth with his hand. _What the hell! How could you believe that mum, I mean he looks younger than I am!_

"So are you fine with the arrangement?"

"Oh I'd love to have Tsu-chan back and to have the one who taught Tsu-chan all this years to stay at my home!" Nana was thrilled, she has been pretty much by herself ever since the car crash.

"Reborn, but aren't we..." Once again Reborn covered her mouth

"This way Reborn-kun and Tsu-chan, by the way Reborn you can just call me Maman." Nana led them to the living room.

"Well, how about you two go up to your bedroom and I'll make you guys some snack!"

"Sure Maman." Reborn kicked Natsuki on the shin, signalling her to do what he said.

"Your room is the first on the right!" Nana's voice soon faded

Reborn and Natsuki went inside the room and locked the door, Reborn finally let go of Natsuki.

"What the fuck were you thinking!" Natsuki growled

"Keep your voice down or maman will hear you."

"Why are we staying here and where is the Decimo?"Natsuki is starting to feel like she has been tricked into something big.

"We are staying here, because this your home and the decimo is right in front of me." Reborn smirked

"In front you, there's no one but me... I AM DECIMO!" Natsuki exclaimed

"Yep, you are a descendent of the founder of Vongola, Primo, also knowns as Giotto and also Vongola Quinto"

_'Now this suddenly makes so much more sense. We always know our target before the mission, the way Nono hid it made it suspisious. Also me meeting my own mother, what chance do I have, I mean my own father didn't even recognized me. So this is the reason why Nono need me and Reborn to pair (FYI the baby rarely work in pairs or groups). Ahh now I feel stupid!'_

"You don't have to feel stupid you know, because we are smarter after all." Reborn would laugh at her face right now, if he was not a trained assassins.

"Damn you! Why the hell do I have to be you freaking boss? I am an assassin of Varia, an orphan, a blood-thirsty monster! Don't you have any back-up? I don't even having the right blood!" Natsuki hissed

"Well, you are related to the first boss and also Vongola Quinto, isn't that enough blood line. And don't you know what happened to the other candidates? They died."

"So basically I'm your last hope huh! Is that why Nono adopted me in the first place!" Natsuki was beyond furious, she felt the same feeling she had when her adopted brother died 8 years ago.

"No that's not what I meant..."

"NO THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT YOU MEANT!"

"Tsu-chan, what's wrong?" Nana suddenly barged in.

"Maman! It's nothing me and Natsuki are just doing our daily drama lesson right?" Reborn gave Natsuki a forced smile

"Y-yes, of course maman." Natsuki turned around, avoiding eye contact with her mum.

"Well I'm not going to disturb you two, dinner will be ready in half an hour!~" Nana left the room.

"You know Natsuki, the news of the next heir being found has already been found, it's not long before they realised who you are and you know how mafia work right? They will try their best to destroy Vongola, which means killing the next heir. They would try every way possible, even if it means killing their relatives." Natsuk tensed when it was mentioned

"If you agree to be the next heir we'll be able to protect Nana with a reason." Reborn looked at Natsuki in the eye, try to read her emotion.

They stayed silent for a while before Natsuki mouth a few words and left the room. At those words Reborn smiled a little.

_'I will be your next heir.'_

* * *

**Hikari: Finally finished! For my story I really want Natsuki to travel to other dimensions/anime, but I want your opinions as well, so either PM me or vote on the poll on my page! Thx and pls review!  
**

**P.S I will try to update my other story by the end of the week!  
**


	5. A Hollow Shell

Hikari: Hi guys, awfully sorry for the super late update. Being busy! Anyways just an announcement I'm planning to a new story, yes I know I've got another story, it's just that I got some great ideas! So yeah! BTW pls vote on the poll, I know it's a weird poll, but it's essential for the story thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR

Warning: Horrible Grammar

* * *

"_Trash, come here!" _

'_Xan-nii is that you?'_

"_Tsu-chan how are you?"_

'_Gio-nii?"_

"_Brat, how are you?" _

'_G-nii?'_

"_Haha! Nice to see you again, Natsuki-chan!"_

"_Hn, Natsuki."_

'_Asari-nii? Alaude-nii?'_

"_Nufufu. How are you, __principessa?_

"_Good to see you to the EXTREME!"_

"_Yare, yare. What a bother!"_

'_Daemon-nii, Knuckle-nii, Lampo-nii? Minna, where are you? I miss you so much, don't leave me behind! Please I'm begging you! Its so lonely without you all!'_

"_Tsu-chan wake up!"_

_Wake up! Wake up! Wake _UP!

"Ahh! I'm awake!" Natsuki shot up from her bed.

"Tsu-chan are you okay?" Nana looked at her daughter caringly. Now Sawada Nana may be dense, but she ain't stupid, she knows that her daughter is hiding something from her, something big, but she chose to stay silent and support her daughter's decisions one hundread percent. She has been doing these for over 16 years now with her husband, what difference does it make now. All Nana cares about right now is her precious daughter's mental health. She notices her daughter's emotionaless face, whenever she's not looking, the outburst the evening before, the look in her eys like she had seen too much for someone her age. Wait, where's Gio?

"I'm fine mum." Natsuki gave one of her rare smiles at her mother, she has grown so much older since the last she saw her. Her feature has matured more.

'_Oh mine, I talk like a mother, gosh!'_

" Um, Tsu-chan, by any chance do you know where Gio is?" Natsuki felt dreadful, she has been dreading the moment this question appears.

"Well, how do I put this, he passed away." Natsuki haven't felt this bad in years, somehow it felt very bad telling her the truth. She felt guilty for a lossed life, she is a damned assassin for god's sake. Nana was obvious shock, she froze and stared at the assassin, her face clearly frightned.

'_Why did I act like this, I already prepared for this kind of news! Why am I crying then? Why? Nana be strong.'_

"I...*sniff* see. Well, let's um...um have breakfast. *sniff*" Nana struggled to get up, because she was very well shocked. Natsuki, the sweet girl she once is, decided to help her mother up.

"Mum, perhaps you should rest for today, I'll cook the breakfast today."

"You sure honey?" Nana was really in no mood to argue, she was no mood to do anything right now, expect perhaps cry her heart out in front of her presious Gio's picture. It's not that Nana doesn't miss Natsuki, in fact she misses them both equally. It's just that Natsuki is alive, while Giotto on the other isn't.

"I'm sure m-mum, in fact I insist!" Natsuki cursed herself for stuttering. It seems her mum brought out her wimpy self again. Natsu excused herself and went to the kitchen.

"Natsuki you've grown soft again." Natsu's ex-tutor went up to the girl.

"Whatever, I haven't grown that soft to make you correct my mistake, okay! So keep your freaking butt out of my business! Now either help me or staying out of this sacred place for women!" The 'woman' compalined to the baby hitman once more, not saying that it was working.

"So you are a woman huh?" Reobrn taunted the girl, while dodging the knives thrown by the said girl.

"Like I said before, help or fuck off!" _Oh my god, why am I so weak! I'm screaming at Reborn for the freaking sake! Need to stop showing emotion!_

"Natsuki, showing emotion is a basic skill human will do. You're not normal if you don't show emotion." Reborn softened his voice.

'_Maybe Reborn's right, I will listen to him just this once. Afterall it's been a while since I was able to mess around.' _

"Of course I'm right, I'm the greatest hitman in the world." Reborn smirked.

'_NO I WILL ADMIT LOSING TO THIS FREAKING BASTARD!' _Natsuki pulled out several more knives and aimed and the hitman.

"Why did you agree to be the decimo, I'm sure is not only because Nana." Reborn became serious once more. After thinking for a while Natsuki faced Reborn and gave the tiniest of a smile.

"perché voglio trovare 'me' di nuovo(Because I wanna find 'me' again)"

* * *

Thx heaps for reading my story! Anyways does anyone know what a beta reader is? and pls review!


	6. Just Another Girl

First day of school did not go well for Natsuki. For the starter the head prefect chased her all around the school, because she broke the uniform policy or something. Since she was forbidden to show her skill around the 'average', she was forced to run around the school for over 20 minutes. Of course it was no problem for her, but she has to keep pretending, so she slowed down a bit at the end. Luckily the bell went just in time before he had time to find her.

"Good morning class, today we have a new transfer student. Her name is Sawada Natsuki." The teacher introduced Natsuki to the class.

"Oh my gosh we have a new transfer student!"

"I wonder if she likes sporty guys?"

"Is she geeky?"

As Natsuki walked in, the class turned dead silent. She smiled, the male population fainted. She then opened her mouth.

"Hi everyone! My name is Sawada Natsuki. Annoy me and go to hell!~" She smiled sweetly. _Reborn told me to be normal, but he never told me to make friends. _She stared at the window and gave it a sickly sweet smile. _There we go Reborn-chan!~_

"Haha! Just kidding! I hope we get along this year! Though please don't annoy me." Natsuki bowed and found her seat. A raven hair guy with a smile plastered on his face was apparently sitting next to her. _Who the heck is this guy, he looked awfully familiar, but that smile of his pisses me off to no end. _

"Hi! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, nice to meet you!" Yamamoto gave her a fake smile.

"You know who I am, and I'm not nice to meet you." Natsuki gave him a dirty look.

"Thanks?"

"No probs."

After several seconds of silence, Yamamoto decided to try and break the ice again.

"So, where are you from? You, since I haven't seen you around before."

"A place far away from here, and from you." Natsu gave Mr Happy-go-lucky another dirty look, which caused the girls around Yamamoto to glare at her.

"That's cool I guess?!" The oblivious baseball player of course took it as a cool comment.

"Yeah..."

"Sawada-san please come up and solve this question, you too Yamamoto-san." The teacher at last, could not take their behaviour anymore called the two up. Natsuki cursed underneath her breath and stood up with a strong force; knocking the chair over. The class gasped and stared in disbelief. The girl walked up gracefully, then took a look at the question and smirked.

"Sensei, the answer is 19.7." The teacher stared at the girl in disbelief.

On the other hand our dear Takeshi was guessing the answer randomly.

"4, no. 7, um, is it 20?" Sensei shook her head and told Yamamoto to sit down.

"Now since you cannot answer this question properly, I will have to ask you to concentrate." Natsuki being the rebellious young she is, decided to add oil to the heat, and put her feet on the table. The student around her was surprised at the way she disobeyed every order.

"Sawada, I will not tolerate such behaviour in my class. Either get out of my class, or put your feet down!" The girl gladly listened to the teacher and walked out of the class. She could feel the students' gaze on her, but she couldn't care less.

"Oh by the way miss, that shirt _totally_ clashes with your skirt." Natsuki teased as she walked down the corridor. _Well I'm just having a rubbish day; I wonder where that prefect guy is at? He's like seriously the only joy here._

Feeling a deadly stare behind her back, Natsuki laughed crazily.

"Reborn? Why are you in that costume?" The infant jumped down from the window frame, with the costume magically disappeared.

"I saw you challenging me in class." Reborn distastefully said the words, in which the girl nodded honestly.

"So? I couldn't care less about your orders. Besides when am I going back, I'm the Decimo so what's the big deal?" She turned left onto the rooftop, while slamming the door behind her. She let herself jump freely onto the edge of the barrier of the rooftop, before plopping down.

"Don't know. You tell me." The baby also sat behind the girl. His eyes in the distance, not really concentrating.

"Me? I want to go back; you know perfectly well that was my wish all along. The mission's done." Natsuki took out his dagger and threw to the opposite tree, before flung it back to her. It was obvious what her intention was the whole time. Finish the mission and go back to her family. Of course she will miss Nana, but she survived that many years without, she will live.

"But that would abandoning you mission, you know that right?" Natsuki glanced away and huffed. She couldn't believe what Reborn was telling her right now.

"You are implying I will let you train me how to fight, _again?_" Reborn nodded, but then shook his head.

"Not exactly, you will be your guardians' tutor." Natsuki's blank gaze went back to focus at the word.

"Guardians? I'm not finding another set of guardians!" The young assassin aimed the knife at Reborn's fedora and released it.

"That's part of your mission, Natsuki." Reborn pulled out his knife, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"What about Varia?" Natsuki calmed herself, before catching the thrown knife. Reborn smirked and brought himself to face the girl.

"They belong to _Xanxus_. Of course." The infant felt the girl flaring inside of her, while trying to calm herself.

"You have absolutely no right to say that name!" She hissed and stood up, before flipping over. She glared at the baby, before throwing a punch at the wall.

"That's all history. Focus on the present."

At the speed of light, Natsuki loaded her gun and pointed it into Reborn's direction.

"The present is I do not want some _fucking_ new guardian." Reborn did not budge from his spot and clicked his tongue.

"Natsuki you first potential guardian is down there, test him and complete your first task." The infant said the words in all finality. Natsuki knew she lost the battle and returned the gun to where she pulled it out, and jumped down from rooftop to tree, before sliding down gracefully to the ground.

* * *

**You guys can totally murder me now! I feel so guilty for leaving this story behind, since I was so caught with other things! I lost interest in this story, since the series finished. However this morning when I checked my e-mail and saw a comment from one of the reader, I felt ashamed and decided to finish this half-done chapter. To be honest it's being so long since I fan-girled over KHR, but now I'm determined to finish this fic. I saw the amount of followers I have and I felt the need of thanking everyone of you guys! Over fifty followers I'm beyond happy! SO fear no more, I'm back!**


	7. The Bomber

A silver hair boy leaned against the tree, as he puffed another ring of smoke. The eyes cautiously scanned his surroundings. The sudden thud disturbed the peaceful surrounding and the boy immediately jumped into action.

Lifting his arms up in defence, he dodged the incoming attack by a mere second. He faintly saw a shadow, it started to move again. He waited for another attack, but it never came. He ducked low and waited for someone, the leaves ruffled and a girl came out.

"So you must Smokin' Bomb Hayato?" The girl sneered and reached out her hand to shake his.

"I'm Sawada Natsuki, nice to meet you." She crouched down and looked out uninterestedly. She yawned and stood up again. Waiting for a response she gave the boy a menacing look. "So what? You are here to challenge the position?"

"What about that brat! Just because you can throw some knifes doesn't mean I will give up." Taking out his signature weapons, bomb, he readied in stance and attacked. Natsuki smirked and moved along with his little skit. She dodged the bombs thrown at her and stayed in defence. "Why don't you attack, you coward!" Gokudera taunted. Natsuki taking none of the taunting just continued dodging. This action, however enraged Gokudera, who decided to take out more bombs than afford and prepared to throw.

However, one of the bombs dropped. So did the rest along with it. Panicking Gokudera embraced himself for the worst, but the impact never came. He opened one eye and peeked. The bombs were out, not exploding noises. He saw Natsuki standing on the side with shiny needle-like object in her hand. She saved him. Realising the saviour was indeed the girl, he knelt on the floor and lowered his head.

"I'm sorry Juudaime! I did not mean to doubt your skills. Please forgive me!" He did a dogeza and kept mumbling for acceptance. Natsuki raised one eyebrow and sighed. She knew the rules, once an opponent was defeated, according the rules, the boy was now under her command. She shook her head, and then scolded herself for such ignorance. Now Reborn what he wanted, she officially gathered her first guardian. Gokudera Hayato.

Just as she thought the whole drama was over, her annoying classmate Yamamoto Takeshi, came waving to them.

"Yo guys, are you playing with fireworks?" He laughed good-naturedly, but it pissed Natsuki off greatly. Gokudera saw the annoyance written on your face and stood up immediately to protect you.

"Go away! Juudaime does want you here!" Making things worse Yamamoto ruffled the silver head's hair and laughed.

"You know Hibari would not want to see you like this. What game are you two playing?"

"My hair is natural and the Mafia is not a game. Baka!" Natsuki's widened at the boldness of the bomber and sighed once again. This was not what she signed up for. Slowly she walked out of the scene quietly and left the school grounds.

Days later, Natsuki was always seen with a silver hair boy following behind her tails. For someone that fierce looking, the students didn't understand why he would act so differently around the girl. With the occasional addition of the school's heartthrob, Yamamoto Takeshi was also around the two. This odd group of three was sure drawing attention to themselves.

* * *

**Hi guys, this is more of a short update, trying to organize ideas and trying to get back in the game. My goal is to update once a weekish, so please do wait. Um... what else? To tell you guys the truth, I haven't be in the game for a while now. The last I watched an anime was more than six months ago... I'm now into K-POP, so ashamed here! But that doesn't me I'm not interested in it, so keep waiting guys! Do guys actually read my notes? No? Okay then... FOREVER ALONE! Oh also, if you have any question you wanna ask me, please do so~ Coz I know I may be a little confusing at times~ **


End file.
